Legend of Pokemon Tower
Legend of Pokemon Tower is the twentieth episode of the first season of the first segment of To Be The Best. Plot Declan and Pikachu enter Lavender Town at Sundown. It’s a small town with an eerie atmosphere and low-hanging fog. A large tower stands in its center, with sinister laughter echoing every so often. Declan: Man, this place sure is creepy. Pikachu: (Nodding in agreement) Pika. Declan: Let’s go to the Pokemon Center before it gets too dark. Pikachu nods and the two pick up pace, searching for a place to stay the night. The next morning, Declan and Pikachu walk into the lobby of the Pokemon Center, well rested. Declan walks over to a video monitor and swipes his trainer card in the slot. A multitude of notifications swamp the screen, startling him. Declan, to Pikachu: Guess that’s what a month off the grid does to you, huh. Pikachu makes a puzzled face then gestures at Declan’s Pokedex, clipped to his pocket. Declan: Oh! I called Leaf, right. Well, pokedexes can communicate with other pokedexes if trainer codes are exchanged, and to a lesser extent, Professor Oak, but- Oh Arceus, Professor Oak. Declan quickly scrolls through the notifications, reading them out loud. Declan: “Field update request”... “Field update request”... “Urgent: Field update request”... “Declan, answer”... “Urgent: Please answer”... “No activity”... Ah shit. Pikachu sweatdrops as Declan calls Professor Oak, the old man’s picture on the screen. After a second of ringing, Professor Oak answers, a live video streaming, similar to FaceTime. Professor Oak: Declan Perez! Who do you think you are? No field updates from you in over a month, and then suddenly your Charmander evolves and you don’t even tell me! I could just about DIE from the stress you’ve put me through! Declan nervously sweatdrops, obviously taken aback. Declan: Sorry, Professor, I guess I just got… caught up in my training. Professor Oak: And only one evolution to show for it? Declan, defensively: Among other things. Professor: Like? Declan: Oh! I recorded some interesting things I figured out while training. Sending them your way now. Declan unclips his pokedex and scrolls through it before sending data to the large computer. Professor Oak begins to examine data, presumably on an adjacent monitor. Professor Oak: Let’s see… Bulbasaur’s obeying, that’s good- oh, I could’ve told you about the mating season, that’s my bad… Charmeleon’s ability in water is a bit odd, could be the subject of future research… Oh, how’s his movepool? If I recall correctly, he’s a bit… unusual, no? Declan: Um, yeah, let’s see. He knew Smokescreen when I caught him, he learned Metal Claw from a move tutor in Pewter- ha, that rhym- sorry- he, uh, I taught him Thunder Punch over the course of about a week or two, and he learned Flame Burst through what Leaf called “Circumstantial Mutation”. Professor Oak, clearly typing out notes: Right. You know, Declan, I find it exceptionally odd how you managed to capture the top four Kanto starters in the first few months of your journey. It’s perplexing to say the least. Declan: You’re telling me. My team’s set the standard pretty high for the rest of my journey, I think. The two laugh before Professor Oak sombers up. Professor Oak: Declan, before I go, I just want you to know to be careful. Moltres has already impacted a major city this season. This surprises Declan greatly. There’s a bit of fear in his eyes. Declan: Wait, really? Where? Professor Oak: Cerulean. Thankfully, they were given fair warning from Mt. Moon, and there were limited casualties. But a trainer around your age was killed by a Nidoking under Pressure. And they’ve only just put out the fires. Declan’s quiet for a moment. Declan: Thank you, Professor. I’m sorry. I’ll try to be more frequent… but I won’t let things like that scare me. My goal is to be the best, and I can’t do that by not taking risks. I’m not gonna do anything dumb, like challenge Moltres or anything, but I can’t run from every danger. Whatever comes our way, my pokemon and I can handle it! Professor Oak smiles sadly through the screen. Professor Oak: I had a feeling you would say something like that. I guess I can’t blame you. Despite what it seems, Kanto’s a much safer place than it used to be, especially now that Team Rocket’s gone for good. Red and Ethan very well saw to that! (Oak chuckles) Well, I hate to keep you any longer. Go train, or collect data, or whatnot. I’m getting so scattered in my old age, I forgot what I was so mad about! Declan laughs. Declan: Will do, Professor. I’ll keep you updated. The Professor waves goodbye and the screen goes blank. Declan turns to Pikachu. Declan: Moltres, huh? Guess that means I missed the festival. Should I call Veronica? Pikachu shrugs. Declan: You’re right, she’s not up yet. Declan logs off of the monitor and goes to walk out of the Pokemon Center when something stops him. He stands still for a second. Unsettled, he brushes off his shoulder as if something- a ghostly hand, perhaps- had been resting there. Recovering quickly, he walks out of the Pokemon Center, Pikachu behind him. Declan and Pikachu stand at the base of Pokemon Tower. It’s an old and creepy structure that extends several hundred feet in the air. Declan takes a deep breath before walking inside. As he enters, he is plunged into immediate darkness. Declan: Shit. He fumbles around his pockets, pulling out a flashlight. Turning it on, he can see his breath. He shivers. Pikachu stays close to his legs. Declan: Here, actually… He takes the three pokeballs from his belt and releases Charmeleon, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. The three appear quite happily until the setting registers and they somber up. Declan, whispering: Hey guys, this is, uh, Pokemon Tower. It’s actually a burial site and it’s super well known for… ghost… pokemo- Why are you guys staring like that? His four pokemon are transfixed on something behind Declan. Slowly catching on, he turns around, only to come face to face with a grinning Haunter. Declan opens his mouth to scream, but in one swift motion, the Haunter enters Declan’s body, possessing him. Declan’s eyes glow a haunted blue. Declan, in a distorted voice: So much energy in this one. Old magic. No control. Perfect. Declan/Haunter cackles, further disturbing Declan’s pokemon. Declan/Haunter notices this. Declan/Haunter: You can go. Much fun to have. For us both. With that, Declan/Haunter laughs and scampers off, moving in a manner that’s more beastly than human. Pikachu and the gang look at each other in confusion and fear. Later, Pikachu, Charmeleon, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle are slowly making their way through one of the rooms of the tower, careful not to make noise. Charmeleon’s tail light illuminates them as they walk. A Zubat flies overhead, startling them. Pikachu accidentally sparks with static. Pikachu, sheepishly: Pika. Charmeleon: Char char, Charmeleon! Pikachu: Pi? Charmeleon gestures over to him, where he’s found a box. Opening the box, he pulls out an assortment of hats- a detective’s cap, a fireman’s hat, a police officer’s hat, and two santa hats. With a toothy grin, he puts on the fireman’s hat and laughs. Bulbasaur, smacking him with a vine: Bulba. Squirtle cheers and grabs the police officer’s hat, setting it gingerly on his head. Pikachu sheepishly puts on the detective’s cap, and in the process of putting it on, notices a magnifying glass on the ground. He carefully picks that up as well. Bulbasaur, exasperated: Saur. Charmeleon grins and puts the two santa hats on Bulbasaur- one on her head and the other on her bulb. The entire group starts to laugh, quietly at first, but gradually picking up volume, until- Declan/Haunter: Having fun? Declan’s pokemon yelp in fear. Quickly, however, Charmeleon stands in front of his teammates in defense. Declan/Haunter: Like the hats. Fun, no? I like fun. Charmeleon growls. Declan/Haunter: Don’t like fun? Had me fooled. Charmeleon growls again, more menacing this time. Pikachu joins him, cheeks sparking in anticipation. Declan/Haunter: Love human, no? Declan, name. '' His pokemon nod warily. Declan/Haunter laughs. Declan/Haunter: ''Love you too. But I like fun more. He shrieks and disappears again, manic laughter heard throughout the tower. The group sits in solemn silence, unsure of how to continue. Suddenly, Squirtle begins to giggle, which then turns to a suppressed laugh. Charmeleon, irritated: Char! Pikachu jumps to Squirtle’s defense. Pikachu: Pika! Chu pikachu, pi… A realization dawns on him! He begins to explain to the others through vocalizations and gestures- pointing at Squirtle, then miming out laughing, then indicating in Declan/Haunter’s direction. The rest of them seem to catch on- Haunter is seemingly very childish. Pikachu, excited: Pikachu! He strikes a pose with his magnifying glass, obviously pleased with his discovery. The rest of the team seems confused. Without elaborating, Pikachu dashes off up an old wooden staircase, giving the others no choice but to follow. The pokemon are near the top of the tower. The room is largely empty of furniture, but there are various pokemon- mostly Gastly and Haunter but also a few Zubat, as well as a Marowak and Cubone. The ghosts eye Pikachu and co. strangely. Pikachu, demanding attention: Pikaaaa! Pik! Achu! The ghoulish sounds of the room come to a halt. Charmeleon and Bulbasaur share nervous glances while Squirtle hides in his shell. Suddenly, two Gengar materialize in the center of the room. Their presence seemingly commands respect. Pikachu (still in his detective getup) bows confidently. Gengar 1: Geng! Gengar 2: Gengar! Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu! Pik! The three pokemon seemingly have a conversation, the rest of Declan’s pokemon catching on as the conversation continues. The two Gengar look at each other and nod before leading Declan’s pokemon down the staircase. Pikachu, Charmeleon, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle walk into a room of the tower. Standing opposite of them is Declan/Haunter, laughing hysterically. Declan/Haunter: Still in costume? Here for more fun? Pikachu nods smugly as the two Gengars materialize behind Declan’s pokemon. Declan/Haunter, shocked: Mama! Papa! The two Gengars both extend their arms forward, forcing Haunter out of Declan’s body. Declan forcefully sits down, and his pokemon flock to him. Pikachu nuzzles him, rousing him to attention. Declan: Yeah, uh, thank you, Pikachu. A grumbling is heard. Declan: And, uh, you too, Gengar...s. The Gengars huff in approval. Declan slowly stands up and turns around, facing a bashful Haunter. Declan scans Haunter with his pokedex. Pokedex: Haunter, the gas pokemon, and the evolved form of Gastly. While not common, Haunter have been observed possessing humans with enhanced spiritual connections. Most Haunters are very playful, but their tongue is coated in deadly saliva. Declan gulps slightly before scolding Haunter. Declan: Haunter… not cool, dude. Not cool. Haunter looks down sheepishly. Declan: But… I guess you just wanted to play. And you seem like a good time. So I’ll tell you what: I’m going to go back to the Pokemon Center now. But in a few days, I’ll come back and see you, and maybe you can even join my team, if you’d like. Haunter gets visibly excited before collecting itself and feigning indifference. Haunter: Haunt. Declan: Well then. It’s time for me to go, I think. Almost sunset. Declan nods to Haunter, and then to the Gengars before heading down the stairs with his pokemon. As he exits Pokemon Tower, he looks at the sun dipping below the horizon. Once again, he gets an uncontrollable chill. Declan, whispering to himself: Old magic? He brushes his shoulder again and continues walking with his pokemon towards the Pokemon Center. Narrator: And so our hero finds a new friend in Haunter. But will ever-looming dangers catch up to Declan? Find out next time on To Be The Best! Major Events * Declan arrives in Pokemon Tower * Declan updates Professor Oak on his field research * Moltres is revealed to have began roaming Kanto, and has already impacted Cerulean City. * Declan visits Pokemon Tower, and is possessed by a Haunter * Declan makes a promise to return to Haunter soon. Characters * Declan Perez * Professor Oak (Video Call) Pokemon * Pikachu (Declan's) * Charmeleon (Declan's) * Squirtle (Declan's) * Bulbasaur (Declan's) * Haunter (several) * Zubat (several) * Gastly (several) * Marowak * Cubone * Gengar (two) Trivia * This is the episode with the smallest human cast, featuring only two humans ** On top of this, only one human appears in person. * The costumes worn by Declan's pokemon all had a specific meaning, mostly rooted in irony ** Pikachu wore a detective cap and magnifying glass, a reference to Detective Pikachu ** Charmeleon wore a fireman's hat due to being a fire type, and destructive by nature. ** Squirtle wore a police hat due to the Squirtle Squad's involvement with Police and Officer Jenny's appearance in Wet Side Story. ** Bulbasaur wore the santa hats because the episode aired on Christmas Eve 2019! ** This was also a recycled idea from when the episode was planned to air, which was close to Halloween, 2019 *** This didn't happen due to scheduling. * Haunter possessing Declan is based off of the anime episode ''A Shipful of Shivers! ''where Haunter possesses Meowth, * This is the first episode to happen through mainly the pokemon's perspective. * While resembling filler, the creator has revealed that much of the subject matter mentioned in this episode is to be brought up majorly in the future- including Haunter itself, Moltres, "Pressure", field research, "Old magic", and more. * Declan brushing somethingg off of his shoulder is a reference to the ghostly hand often heavily associated with Lavender Town. Category:OmniDragon Category:To Be The Best Category:Episodes